


I Wish I Could Save You

by Manickmondays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Gavin is a seer, M/M, Ryan is telekinetic, Superpower!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/pseuds/Manickmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you can see into the future but you don't like what you see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Save You

Gavin bolted upright, covered in cold sweat and shaking. He felt Ryan stir beside him and tried to muffle his panicked breath. Ryan didn’t need to know what he just saw, why he was awake in the middle of the night. He stilled, hoping Ryan would just go back to sleep so Gavin could deal with… whatever the hell just happened. Ryan grunted softly, sitting up and leaning on Gavin’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, dear? Did you have another vision?” Ryan slurred, rubbing his eyes.

“No, no. Just had a bad dream is all.” Gavin gave the older man a reassuring smile. Everything was fine, or at least as far as Ryan had to be concerned.

“Aren’t your dreams just visions?”

“Not all the time, no. Dreams are… different. Weirder than visions, usually. I can tell the difference.”

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Ryan gingerly kissed Gavin’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You seem pretty shaken up.”

“’s nothing, love. I’m really fine. You should get some sleep.” Ryan hummed as a response and fell back onto his pillow. Gavin curled next to him, trying to push the dream- no- no it was a vison, Gavin could admit that to himself at least, out of his mind.

\--

The next night, Gavin woke up again, heart slamming in his chest and pale as his tan skin could muster. He had seen the same thing... the same vision again and he felt bile rising in his throat. Gavin thought he was going to throw up. No, he absolutely was going to throw up. He stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom, dropping to his knees as the first wave of nausea hit him. He had probably disturbed Ryan getting out of bed, but all he could think about was the fact that he had the same vision two nights in a row; the same stomach turning vision.

"Gavin?" Ryan's soft voice barely registered in the back of Gavin's mind. "Something's wrong. Bad dreams don't do this to you." He splayed a gentle hand across Gavin's back, thumb tracing circles in his thin nightshirt. "What are you seeing?"                         

"'s nothing I need to concern you with, love."

Ryan swiped a thumb across Gavin's lip, reaching back to cup his cheek.

"You're waking up in the middle of the night and throwing up because of your visions. I _do_ need to concern myself with what you're seeing."

"I... I can't protect you from what I'm seeing, Ry. They-it-"

"Protect me from what, dear?" Gavin grabbed Ryan's hands and chewed his lip, deciding how exactly to phrase this.

"They kill you, Ryan. They break in and they _kill you_ and I've seen it twice now and I don't know how to stop it from happening." Ryan tried to ignore the pit forming in his stomach. Gavin's visions had never been wrong before. He had to stay calm for Gavin, whose eyes were blown with panic, whose hands were shaking in his own.

"Who's they?"

"You know how people feel about...us. Powered people, I mean. I don't know who does it, exactly. Extremists, hate group, someone like that. They have to find you using the registry, something like that."

"We could take ourselves off the registry, right?"

"Ry, we just don't have the money to do that. Not you and certainly not the both of us. And there's no guarantee that will change the vision. I mean, you can change small things, usually. If we got rid of the shirt I was wearing, for example, I'd have the vision again with a different shirt on. Same thing would happen though. You'd still be-" A sob cut Gavin off.

"Shhh, its fine, dear. I'm going to be fine. I promise." For the first time in their relationship, Ryan lied.

\--

Gavin didn’t leave Ryan’s side for weeks. He knew, in the depths of his mind, that he couldn’t change the future. A lifetime of visions had taught him that. What that lifetime had _also_ taught him, though, was that he could delay the future. He had put off events by days, giving him time to deal with the coming situation.

Never letting Ryan out of his sight was the best way to do that. In the vision they had been separated, Gavin wandering through an oddly silent house to find Ryan, his chest riddled with- No. He couldn’t even let himself _think_ too much about it, it made it too real. And if it wasn’t real it couldn’t happen. It had to not happen.

Ryan didn’t mind Gavin’s constant presence at first. It was nice to have Gavin pressed against his back as he blearily made coffee for himself and tea for Gavin instead of bringing it to him as he lay in bed still. It got to be like having a _very_ affectionate housecat. As the weeks wore on, though, he started to feel cornered, trapped in his own home because Gavin wouldn’t let him go _anywhere_. He had to say something.

\--

“You don’t have to do this today, dear. I’ll be fine.” Gavin had woken up with Ryan again, even though written all over his face was an overwhelming desire to sleep. “Stay here, and I’ll bring your tea.” Gavin considered staying in bed; it was warm, and comfortable and didn’t require him to move, something he very much did not want to do in that instant. Panic quickly twisted a knot in his stomach though because _what if it’s today what if it’s an ambush what if he’s not there when I get up?_ A million possibilities ran through Gavin’s head, each one more unlikely than the last. He should have known the facts; his visions were never wrong before. As much of the future as he had seen over the years, there were a great many things that had come unexpectedly.

He sat up slowly, wincing at the head rush. He had had the vision again last night, some small unrecognizable detail changing. It was almost nightly now, and Gavin hardly even woke up anymore. It had become a familiar inevitability, the scene burned into his memory and played through his head on a constant loop throughout the day. He moved sluggishly, the soft morning light doing its best to gently wake him up. He sat on the edge of the bed, strongly contemplating going back to sleep because this whole ordeal had made him so _so **tired**_ and he didn’t want to feel the need to hang around Ryan constantly. It was grating on the both of them and Gavin desperately wanted to give Ryan some freedom, but even now he was starting to panic because of the amount of time Ryan had been gone. The house had gone quiet, quiet like the heavy silence in his vision and the frantic thoughts began to edge in again _what if what if what if_ -

“Shit!” A shatter came from the kitchen and Gavin jumped, heart racing. _What if the vision hasn’t caught up what if they’re here now oh god Ryan please be ok please be alive._ He stood frozen with fear for a brief second, unable to face the myriad of futures laid out before him until alarm forced his limbs to move. Relief all but knocked the wind out of him when Ryan was alone and safe, in the process of sweeping up a broken mug.

“Sorry about that. Shouldn’t try to move things with my mind this early in the morning.” The sweet smile that played at Ryan’s lips died when he saw just how _scared_ Gavin looked.

“I thought you- that you- had-” The words lost themselves in the shaking breaths Gavin was trying to force in and out.

“Hey, hey no I’m here and I’m safe I promise you that.” Ryan cupped Gavin’s cheek, scanning his face. “See?” Gavin still cast his eyes about nervously, but his chest had stopped heaving and for the most part he had stopped shaking. “I am going to be fine. That vision is going to be wrong.” Ryan was lying through his teeth and he knew it. But the truth wasn’t what Gavin needed right now, he needed blind optimism, unflinching in the face of irrefutable past events.

“They’ve never been wrong before, Ry.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

\--

Caged. If Ryan had to pick a word for how he was feeling, it would be caged. They hardly left the house anymore, which should have assuaged Gavin’s fears because then he was always close at hand, but instead only seemed to agitate him further. He couldn’t be mad, because seeing how intensely the constant visions had rattled Gavin elicited only the deepest sympathy from Ryan. He couldn’t be mad, sure, but also he couldn’t stop himself from wishing that Gavin could relax. The anxiety that permeated the house was almost palpable. They danced around each other, wary of setting the other off.

“Gavin, look, I know you’re worried about me but you can’t keep an eye on me forever. You have to trust me when I say I can protect myself.” Ryan had stopped Gavin in his tracks, grabbing a gentle hold of his arm.

“Ry, you can’t! Not this time! I know you keep telling me that maybe the vision will be wrong and I know, I just _know_ that you’re lying because I’ve been having visions for nearly twenty four years and not a one of them has been wrong. I can’t lose you like this!” Gavin had pulled his arm from Ryan’s grasp and was wringing his hands nervously.

“If you would just _trust me_ you wouldn’t have to worry!” He shouldn’t be getting angry. He could see how afraid Gavin was, how the restless nights had changed him from lively and happy to sunken and hollow. “I know you’re scared! But I can’t live like this for the rest of my life, trapped in this house so that you can protect me!”

“I can stop it from happening, Ryan. I can keep you alive and I don’t understand why you don’t want that!” Gavin was shrinking away from Ryan like a wounded animal.

“Well if your visions always come true maybe it’s time to face the truth!”

“What, that at some point in the future I’m gonna lose you? Yeah, I’ll bloody get on that!”

“Maybe I’d rather die than be stuck in this house one more day!” He doesn’t mean it. He really doesn’t but he’s tired, so tired of feeling caged here, in a place that was supposed to represent only the happiest future for the both of them and so he says what he knows will hurt Gavin the most; what will end the argument the fastest. Gavin’s breath catches in his throat and tears threaten to roll down his cheeks, but instead of breaking down like Ryan expected, he steeled himself and stalked right out of the door of the house, leaving the door open behind him. Ryan closed it with a swipe of his hand.

\--

Gavin doesn’t know why he left the house and is currently storming down the streets of the peaceful neighborhood, but he is. As soon as he left the doorstep the tears he had fought back in front of Ryan fell, leaving burning trails down his cheeks. Ryan couldn’t have meant that, right? He loved Gavin, wanted to be with him forever. Right? _Right?_ Dread settled in Gavin’s stomach as a treacherous thought crossed his mind. _He meant it didn’t he oh god he could have meant it he’d rather be_ dead _than spend another moment with me._ For the first time in weeks the thought of Ryan dead made him anything other than panicked; it made him livid. If Ryan was really that sick of him then he could have the house to himself for all Gavin cared. He needed to be alone right now.

So he just walked. He got lost in the tangle of streets making up their neighborhood, the occasional car breezing past him and bringing him back to reality for the briefest of seconds before he lost himself in thought again. The sun sank lower and lower in the sky until it was painting the sky a beautiful tapestry of pink and orange and red. Gavin spared it a glance, until something about the sunset rattled something within him. He couldn’t place it until a keening whine sounded in the back of his head and he dropped to his knees, images and sounds flashing through his head. The lock on the door splintering, the deliberate footfalls, the silent signal exchanged between two people, the crash of a struggle, the sharp rap of gunfire, the thud of a body and then silence. As Gavin was freed from the vision he rose slowly, still disoriented and hazy from the daytime vision. The daytime vision? Gavin’s addled mind barely managed to register what that meant; the events he just saw were happening.

And he wasn’t there. He ran back to the house as fast as he could, chest burning in the cooling evening air. He saw a car pealing through the streets and paid it no mind, thoughts only on Ryan _not today not after a fight no no no no no not like this!_ The door to the house was hanging open, clearly kicked in. Gavin wandered slowly inside, unable to process events at any faster rate than a crawl. The silence of the house pressed on his chest like an anvil, a vice grip clawing its way to his heart. Gavin was keenly aware of the fact that he was walking the same path he dreamed over and over and over, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. This was meant to happen the way he saw it. The vision would not have come so often if it wasn’t.

His fingertips grazed the bannister as he drifted up the stairs, each step taking longer than the last. As he reached the top Gavin screwed his eyes shut. He couldn’t handle what he was about to see, not in real life, not yet. Familiarity guided him to the bedroom, the place where-

“Ryan…” The name came out a cracked sob. “No- no….” The infinite times Gavin had experienced this did nothing to prepare him for the real thing, the sight of his Ry, his lovely, lovely Ry dotted with dark maroon holes, slumped on the floor, eyes glazed. The room was torn to shreds, either because of Ryan’s anger when Gavin stormed out of the door or Ryan’s insistence on protecting himself. Gavin wasn’t sure which one was worse.

Gavin knelt next to Ryan’s still form, cradling Ryan’s head into his chest.

“Please come back, Ry. Somehow. The whole world hates us and I can’t live without you.”

\--

"Gav, I'm not saying that you have to forget about it, but its been three months since any of us have seen you." Michael idly danced flames on his fingers, waiting for Gavin's response over the line. "I mean, we used to go out every weekend and its been three weeks since I’ve even talked to you."

"I don't know how to deal with it, Michael. He was everything to me and he's gone because I got mad. I got mad! We had a bloody spat and now he's- he's dead."

"It's not your fault, Gavin. How could it be?"

"I can see into the bloody future! I knew it was coming and-"

"And you did all you could to stop it. You did your best and...I didn't know Ryan like you but I knew him well enough to say that there is no way in hell he'd fault you for what happened." The phone went silent for a few beats until Gavin spoke up again, voice small and tinny.

"He wasn't just- he was my best friend. I miss him so much, Michael."

"I miss my best friend too, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I wrote this in the middle of working on chapter 2 of what have we done? (oh my god) and its longer than the whole thing currently is. I have no idea what even happened here.  
> Remember to rate the fic, comment on the fic, and subscribe if you want to see more fics like this. Want to come scream at me? Find me on tumblr as [m4d-m4x](http://m4d-m4x.tumblr.com/).


End file.
